M. Bison
Master Bison, more commonly known as M. Bison (also known as Vega in the Japanese version), is the main antagonist of the Street Fighter series, beginning with Street Fighter II. He is the tyrannical, diabolical, manipulative, and heartless leader of the Shadaloo organization, and the most authoritative and powerful villain in the series. He also appears as the main antagonist of the TV adaptations and films. History Past There is a lot of mystery surrounded in Bison's past, however an often believed story is that when he was young, he killed his own parents for unknown reasons. He was eventually found and raised by a tribe of nomadic Gypsies. The Gypsies' leader took Bison under her wing and trained him in the art of Soul Power. Her decision, while noble, resulted in many years of suffering. Shortly after he mastered Soul Power, Bison found a much stronger version of Soul Power known as Psycho Power. But in order to master this power, Bison had to expel all goodness and humanity in him, which formed into a woman named Rose that became one of his nemesis. Shortly after this, Bison created the organization Shadaloo to continue to seek out sources of power and through his research, was able to create the Psycho Drive, a device that could absorb life energy and convert into the energy known as Psycho Power. ''Street Fighter Alpha 2'' Eventually, Bison learned of a martial artist named Ryu after he defeated his minion Sagat. Deciding to recruit him, Bison began searching for him, eventually being confronted by Rose, whose powers were similar in nature to his. She fought Bison, who lost, but apparently threw the fight purposely. Later, he ran into Chun Li, who demanded that he tell her what had happened to her father. They fought with Bison toying with her, before finally taking her down, and he withdrew, revealing that he had killed her father. Eventually, Bison found Ryu and tried to convince him to join his organization, saying that he would make him the greatest fighter ever. However, Ryu refused his offer and fought him, but Bison defeated him, bringing him to his scientists to be brainwashed. (Note: This ending is not considered canon.) ''Street Fighter Alpha 3'' As time went by, the Psycho Power that Bison wielded had begun to overwhelm his body. Having foreseen this, he ordered his scientists to create a new body he could transfer his essence into. They genetically engineered a girl named Cammy White using Bison's DNA and he made her a part of his Dolls Project, a group of brainwashed young women, all of them kidnapped as little girls, who served as Bison's assassins. However, Cammy eventually developed a mind of her own and turned on Shadaloo. Bison sent Vega and then Juli, another of his Dolls, to retrieve her. When both failed, Bison began thinking about alternatives and settled on Ryu. He sent another Doll, Juni, to gather information on the martial artist and eventually tried to draw him out by capturing his friend, Ken. Bison brainwashed Ken and forced him to fight Ryu, who managed to free his friend of Bison's control. The martial artist engaged Bison himself, but lost and was brainwashed himself. Sagat observed and objected to this, but Bison just pointed out that he could now have his rematch against Ryu. As Sagat fought Ryu, he urged him to snap out of it, and when Ken and Sakura engaged Bison, Ryu freed himself. He fought Bison again, and Bison was about to win, but suddenly, a strange connection formed between his Psycho Power and Ryu's Satsui no Hado. Bison realized their energies were alike and tried to put Ryu under his control again, but with his friends' support, he was able to resist Bison, taking him down with a powerful Hadoken. Bison retreated to the Psycho Drive to restore himself. Meanwhile, Cammy turned the other Dolls against Bison, who appeared to confront them, deciding that they were now useless to him. They fought him, but Bison revealed that thanks to a psychic link between himself and the Dolls, they would perish if he did. They defeated him, but their minds began to deteriorate as a result. However, Cammy used her genetic similarities to Bison to control the Psycho Drive and break the connection between the Dolls and Bison. Meanwhile, Charlie and Guile, US Air Force members who had set out to stop Bison, were joined by Chun-Li and rigged explosives throughout the Shadaloo base. Charlie fought a revived Bison to keep him busy while Guile and Chun-Li escaped, apparently sacrificing his life as the explosives went off. However, Bison's soul lived on and managed to possess Rose. He remained in Rose's body while his scientists worked on making a new body for him. ''Street Fighter II'' Bison eventually managed to be put into a new body, though his powers were significantly weaker than before. He held a second World Warrior tournament so as to have revenge on those who had opposed him before, especially Ryu. However, as Bison was about to fight in the final match, Akuma showed up and used his Shun Goku Satsu on him, destroying him and fighting the other finalist himself. ''Street Fighter IV'' Prior to his encounter with Akuma, Bison had ordered his scientists in S.I.N., Shadaloo's weapons division, to create a number of androids. #15 demonstrated higher intelligence than the others, eventually becoming the new head of S.I.N. On another occasion, Bison had a Korean official and his family murdered with the exception of his daughter, Juri Han. #15 had her cybernetically enhanced, thinking she could be useful. After Bison's destruction at Akuma's hands, #15 renamed himself "Seth" and began an attempt to take over the world, announcing a new World Warrior tournament. However, Juri planned to pit Bison and Seth against each other, so as to avenge her parents. Bison took the bait and had his soul placed in another body, which was again not as strong as his first one. His scientists tried to discourage this course of action, since they reasoned that with enough time, they could build a body capable of holding the Psycho Power completely. However, Bison said he had not realized how far Seth would go and that he would inhabit a body eventually anyways. He entered the tournament, easily making it through the qualifying rounds and eventually confronted Seth. Bison engaged him, saying that the loss of his mindless loyalty had made him useless, and Seth protested that he'd helped rebuild Bison's empire. However, Bison revealed that everything that happened had all been a part of his own plan, defeating Seth. Juri showed up, her plan to have the two destroy each other having failed, and threatened Bison, but he was unconcerned. The two fought, but the result of their fight is unclear. Later, Bison came across Abel fighting an android that had begun to show signs of becoming self-aware like Seth. Bison destroyed it and said that Abel had grown after their last meeting, but the details of this meeting are unknown, though the implication was that Abel was part of the experiments that created the androids. As Bison left the S.I.N. facility, he came across Rose, saying that she owed him. He took her down, saying he was going to collect with interest and brought her with him to his jet. However, Guy was waiting for Bison and threatened to destroy the jet if he didn't let Rose go. He did as Guy asked and departed, apparently in a hurry. After this what became of Bison is unclear, though he may have decided to maintain a low profile. ''Street Fighter V'' Bison returns as the main antagonist of V and after his death he had become phantom bison a ghost empowered by Psycho power. ''Street Fighter X Tekken'' As the meteor containing Pandora fell to Earth, Bison learned that one of Shadaloo's satellites had tried using the Psycho Power on it, only to be rejected. Determined to possess the power the box held, Bison set out after it personally, so as to prevent anyone else from obtaining it. He teamed up with Juri, who remarkably had no qualms with working with the man who had killed her family. Together, Bison and Juri defeated the other fighters seeking Pandora and finally reached it. However, before the two could open Pandora, they encountered one more fighter, Ancient Ogre. Both M. Bison and Juri had to work together in order to defeat Ogre. As the box opened, Bison reached out to claim its power, but Juri turned on and attacked him. However, he teleported away and called her a predictable fool, saying he'd anticipated her treachery from the beginning as Pandora transformed him. As Juri was transformed as well, she said she never planned to share the box's power with him and Bison said all who defied him would meet their end. Juri replied she was just warming up and the two threw themselves at one another. In other media Movie appearance ''Street Fighter'' (1994 film) General M. Bison is the main antagonist in the 1994 film adaptation Street Fighter. He is portrayed by the late Raúl Juliá, who died shortly before the film was released. Bison's role in the film is similar to that in the games, and he comes into conflict with Colonel William F. Guile on several occasions. Bison's scheme is to create a superhuman soldier that he intends to recreate in order to allow him to gain total control of the world. During the film's climax, Guile confronts Bison in his lair (after Bison fails to kill Guile with proximity mines) and they prepare for a final showdown. At first, Guile has the advantage and punches Bison into his life support computer system, electrocuting and killing him. However, the system immediately activates and momentarily revives him, after which Bison attacks Guile with electric beams from his super-conductor electromagnetism device. The general then uses his powerful technology to levitate himself into the air, allowing him to swoop down on Guile in a final attempt to kill him. As Bison approaches, Guile manages to kick him across the room and into the large monitor screens covering the entire wall of Bison's lair, resulting in an explosion that seemingly destroys him. In the home media version of the film, a post-credits scene shows Bison's life support system once again reviving him, and Bison's fist is shown punching through the rubble. A computer screen then reads "World Domination: Replay". ''Project X Zone 2'' M. Bison makes an appearance as a non-playable boss character in the crossover video game; Project X Zone 2. Personality Bison is a stereotypical "card-carrying villain", in that he is calculating, manipulative, intelligent, ruthless, and cruel, having given up all goodness within him to master the Psycho Power. He is driven purely by his own desire for power and has no problem with destroying anyone who might hinder his plans. Bison wants complete and utter control of the world's governments and to be viewed as the most powerful fighter around. To this end, he has even cheated death on more than one occasion. He takes great pride in being evil, and will often gloat about this. Some versions, such as his animated series counterpart, even brags about killing his parents. Bison demands complete loyalty from his minions, but views them as nothing more than pawns, tolerating them only as long as they are extremely serviceable and useful to him and quickly disposing of them when they are not. Bison often uses force and brainwashing to bring fighters to his side and views those he harms in the wake of his plans as insignificant and not worth letting live. That said, even though several of them did betray him, he is sometimes willing to welcome them back. Thus, one could assume that he treats his minions based on how much he values them. Bison is also extremely pompous, arrogant, vindictive, and narcissistic, even likening himself to a god, and considers himself a superior fighter for his mastery of the Psycho Power. However, he has been proven extremely wrong on several occasions, but refuses to accept the fact that he is vulnerable. His ego rivals that of of his assassin Vega's. Unlike Vegea, however, Bison is better at hiding it sense he sometimes avoids confrontaions with those more powerful than himself. Though he is a violent, heartless, and prejudicial killer, he does not always kill his opponents; several of his win quotes involve him simply ordering his defeated opponent to "get out of his sight", suggesting that he does not see them as worthy of dying by his hand, a demonstration of his narcissism. Other times, he will offer to spare their lives if they swear allegiance to him, indicating that, despite his arrogance, he is not above being impressed by the skills of other fighters and admitting it. All and all, Bison is one of the eviliest villains in video game history. His ruthless nature, the fact that he gave up his soul for power, and lack of any postive traits make him the most sadistic fighter in the series. Even in his more nobler potrayals, he stands out as a horrible human being who would do anything for power. This makes him the most despised character in the series with even Akuma feeling nothing but contempt for him. Powers and Abilities Bison is the strongest and most capable fighter in the entire series. With just a tiny fraction of his strength, he is can level cities in mere seconds and even defeat the likes of Akuma with almost no effort at all. He has defeated many of the series strongest fighters, even taking on multiple of his opponents at once. He has mastered the Psycho Power, a dark, negative energy and can harness it to use a variety of attacks. Bison's techniques include the Psycho Crusher, where he surrounds himself with energy as he flies, spinning at the opponent, the Bison Warp, where he glows with energy and teleport. The Psycho Cannon, a ball of energy that he throws at his opponent, and the Psycho Punisher, where he gathers energy into his hand, then drives his hand into his enemy's chest and fires the energy through them. M. Bison also has another form known as Final Bison. In this form, M. Bison increased his Psycho Power significantly. All of his attacks deal a large amount of damage to his opponent, though there's a cost; his body will eventually get mutilated by his own power. However, if his body gets destroyed but his soul survives, Bison can transfer his soul into another body to live on. Bison is a deadly combination of unparalleled strength, as well insurmountable intellect. He knows bend people top his will, with just about every character in the series serving as is unwitting pawn for his grand plan. Even the most pure of heart kneel before him and follow him unconditionally. His evil organization, Shadaloo, has been immensely thriving thanks to M. Bison's cunning and leadership. However, he has his limits, and has been defeated several times in the past. His Psycho Power can eventually destroy his body, and his search for a new one in Alpha 3 ultimately led to his temporary defeat. However, it is almost impossible to truly finish Bison, due to his ability to possess other bodies with his soul. When Akuma had "killed" Bison in Street Fighter 2 Turbo, Bison quickly possessed Rose, and stayed in her body until in Street Fighter 4 when his scientists created a new body for him. Bison's soul quickly possessed the new body and is still in control of it today. For his incarnation in 1994 film, Bison's infamous Psycho Power was replaced with life-support computer systems with an electromagnetism device that augmented on his body. In spite of this, Bison himself is still a dangerous and deadly opponent in his own right, as he can levitate, fires electrical blasts from his arms, and would technically remain immortal as long as his life-support computer system remained intact. List of Special Attacks Following Special Attacks that he can performed in game includes: *'Double Knee Press': M. Bison performs a forward somersault with his legs outstretched, kicking the opponent up to twice and aiming to land on the opponent's knees. *'Knee Press Nightmare': M. Bison performs two consecutive Scissor Kicks before giving a finisher. *'Nightmare Booster': Bison makes his traditional "You're done!" throat-slicing gesture, and then proceeds perform two Double Knee Presses while shouting the Ultra Combo's name. He follows with a Psycho Crusher that, if it lands, drives both him and the opponent straight into the air. *'Electric Arc': Bison unleashes electricity from his hands forwards toward the ground, electrifying it and fries any opponent standing on that area who is not blocking. *'Head Press': Bison leaps into the air and lands perfectly on his opponent's head, in a standing position with his arms folded. He then back flips off again almost immediately. **'Head Press Nightmare': Bison hits the opponent with four consecutive Head Presses, dizzying the opponent. *'Bison Warp': Bison folds his arms, chuckles a little, glows a pinkish-purple hue and teleports to another location. *'Devil Reverse': Bison leaps into the air and towards the opponent before suddenly changing direction in mid-air, flipping upside-down and throwing a Psycho Power-infused punch toward the opponent while descending. *'Psycho Blast': M. Bison releases a large Psycho Power explosion from his hand. Like with most of his sttacks, this is can kill most beings upon impact. *'Psycho Cannon': Bison forms a purple ball of energy using his Psycho Power then launches it at his opponent. *'Psycho Crusher': Bison charges his right hand with Psycho Power, then surrounds himself with the energy while spiraling himself through the air towards his opponent, similar to a torpedo (in fact, early versions of strategy guides referred to this move as a "Flaming Torpedo"), and thus will try to "grind drill" his opponent (hence the term "Crusher"), though on the contrary, in all of its appearances, the attack always knocks down or launches with a single or a few hits (depending on the game). **'Psycho Crusher Omega': Much faster than regular Psycho Crusher and is generally unable to pass through the opponent. **'Ultimate Psycho Crusher': More Powerful Psycho Crusher. **'Final Psycho Crusher': Most Powerful of Psycho Crusher Version. *'Psycho Field': Bison conjures a small, slow-moving purple sphere that moves across the screen. When it connects, three giant orbs encircle the opponent, causing damage. **'Psycho Explosion': Bison performs a stronger version of his Psycho Field, producing a small purple sphere that slowly moves across the screen and explodes if it hits the opponent. *'Psycho Inferno': Bison raises his hands, causing a pillar of Psycho Power to erupt from the ground in front of him. *'Psycho Punisher': Bison crouches down with his fingers "clawed" in a menacing way, jumps towards his opponent and stomps hard on the ground right below. If the attack is successful, the stomp impact causes the opponent to be lifted off ground. *'Psycho Reflect': Uses Psycho Power to reflect single attacks and other projectiles. *'Psycho Vanish': Bison engulfs his hand in Psycho Power and performs an overhead "slash" or punch that hits 3-5 times and knocks the opponent down. Trivia *Bison is one of the most recognizable villains in videogames, and he is considered the main antagonist of Street Fighter. *M. Bison's design and supernatural abilities were inspired from Washizaki, a villain from the manga/anime, Riki-Oh, and Yasunori Kato, the main antagonist of the influential historical fantasy series, Teito Monogatari, respectively. *He is the canon winner of Seth's tournament. *In the videogame Namco x Capcom, Bison demonstrates a more lustful personality, using Doppel's power to transform into attractive women. However, this game is non-canon. *In some ways, Bison is similar to Mr. Burns form The Simpsons. *While the film version of Bison is notorious for not even remembering who Chun-Li's father is, he's not like this in the games, always ''remembering her, along with other heroes he has fought often like Guile, Charlie, and Akuma. Ryu, on the other hand, he never gives much notice too, despite Ryu being one who brings him down in most canon storylines. *In UDON's ''Street Fighter II comics, Bison actually trades blows with Akuma and both prove evenly matched. However, Delta Red members destroy the Psycho Drive, leaving him powerless, and Akuma finally destroyed him. *In the Japanese version of the animated Street Fighter II film and in Street Fighter IV, Bison refers to himself in the third person. *M. Bison was portrayed by the late Raúl Juliá in the 1994 live action film Street Fighter: The Movie, who died shortly after the film. **M. Bison was portrayed by Neal McDonough in the 2009 live action film Street Fighter: Legend of Chun-Li. *M. Bison is also used in several running gags on the internet. Probably the most famous is when the Nostalgia Critic talks about another villain and their goal is to take over the world, the 1994 live action version of M. Bison would show and say the words, "Of Course!". **Contrary to what the Nostalgia Critic would have audiences believe, Bison's line was NOT in regards to taking over the world, it was in response to his henchman pointing out one of the heroes had survived, and it showed that he didn't underestimate his foes. **The Nostalgia Critic also wore an M. Bison costume during his rule over Molassia in TGWTG's 2-year-anniversary film Kickassia. **Another famous Bison-based meme is his cartoon appearance, whereupon looking at Guile and his friends being beaten in a ring, he utters "THIS IS DELICIOUS!" and "YES! YES!!" in a rather over-exaggerated manner. This meme gained popularity through YouTube. *M. Bison's hat is a wearable community-hat in the FPS game Team Fortress 2, where it's named the "Team-Captain". The description "Our lawyers say YES! YES!" is also a reference to one of the popular memes including M.Bison. *M. Bison also makes a special supporting character appearance in Disney's Wreck-it Ralph (along with Clyde from Pac-Man, Dr. Eggman from Sonic the Hedgehog, and Bowser from Super Mario Bros.) in which he attends the occasional "Video Game Bad Guys Anonymous". He is also most notable for being the first character in the movie to be heard using the phrase "Going Turbo". *M. Bison would later return in a non-speaking role in the sequel Ralph Breaks the Internet, being present at Game Central Station when Litwak's new Wi-Fi router is plugged in, in Felix's apartment (where he awkwardly looks away when Felix asks who will adopt the now-homeless Sugar Rush racers), attending a book club meeting with Ralph, Sonic, Zangief and Q*Bert, and finally in Fix-It Felix, Jr. attending a party with Ralph and the other characters. Navigation pl:M. Bison Category:Tyrants Category:Murderer Category:Power Hungry Category:Street Fighter Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Male Category:Hegemony Category:Leader Category:Big Bads Category:Vengeful Category:Fighters Category:Crime Lord Category:Arrogant Category:Master Manipulator Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:God Wannabe Category:Terrorists Category:Brainwashers Category:Sadists Category:Pure Evil Category:Warlords Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Archenemy Category:Mastermind Category:Cheater Category:Psychopath Category:Misogynists Category:Crossover Villains Category:Brutes Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Psychics Category:Opportunists Category:Wealthy Category:Evil Creator Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Evil from the Past Category:Supervillains Category:Traitor Category:Egotist Category:Mongers Category:Mobsters Category:Social Darwinists Category:Deceased Category:Abusers Category:Anime Villains Category:Oppressors Category:Military Category:Revived Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Wrathful Category:Dark Messiah Category:Betrayed Category:Possessor Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Criminals Category:Saboteurs Category:Control Freaks Category:Mentally Ill Category:Envious Category:Greedy Category:Lawful Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Master of Hero Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Torturer Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Martial Artists Category:One-Man Army Category:Drug Dealers Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Smugglers Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Successful Category:Totalitarians Category:Internet Villains Category:Master Orator Category:Charismatic Category:Homicidal Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Noncorporeal Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Provoker Category:Propagandists Category:Protagonists Category:Polluters Category:Undead Category:Misanthropes